


Love

by SSADavieBoy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: David Rossi/ Krystall Richards - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSADavieBoy/pseuds/SSADavieBoy
Summary: What happened before Dave got the call from Emily that morning? 14x02





	Love

He could feel her head pillowed against his chest in the early hours of the morning. A small smile creeped across his lips at the feeling, it was nice to wake up next to someone again. Granted they were in a hotel room and no one knew of their relationship yet but it was nice. David wished he could stay like that forever, her arm draped over him and her soft hair brushing the side of his neck. She was beautiful and looking back he couldn't really remember the reason he'd let the divorce go through. The feeling deep in his chest told him that he was very much falling in love with her and he definitely wouldn't mind waking up next to her every morning.

 

He cracked open his eyes and looked down at her face, it was so peaceful and beautiful. The smile on his lips tugging more insistently this time as he watched her sleep soundly on him. He lifted his hand and carefully brushed a stray hair out of her face reveling in the softness of her skin as his fingers brushed her cheek.

 

Krystall stirred at the feel of his fingers brushing her cheek and her eyes fluttered open a small smile crossing her face as she looked up at him. "Good morning David."

 

"Good morning bella," Dave greeted as he kissed the top of her head.

 

She didn't say a word and instead hugged his midsection a wonderful feeling of what she knew to be love over coming her. Krystall snuggled closer to Rossi and let out a small content sigh as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled the covers up and enjoyed their closeness. They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other something neither of them had been able to do in a long time.

 

Eventually though reality had to creep in and Dave was the first to break the silence "What time is it?" he asked her, his voice low and at a whisper.

 

His voice was ruff and gravely from lack of use and Krystall couldn't help but love it. She reached across him for her phone and looked at the time "8 a.m." she said in silent defeat.

 

"Your flight's at 11, we should get ready and I can take you to the air port," Dave told her but made no move to get out of bed and follow through.

 

"Yea your right," Krystall replied as she pecked him on the lips. Before she could get up though David pulled her back down for another kiss this one was sweet and soft ending all too soon.

 

They both slowly removed themselves from bed Dave sitting on the edge admiring her body as she went on a hunt for her cloths and threw them in a pile to pack later.

 

"Shower?" She suggested as she caught him staring at her. The soft smile on her lips suggesting she wanted him to join her in said shower. 

 

He nodded to her and without another word they made their way to the bathroom, Krystall hugging him from behind as he got the water warm enough. He pulled her in with him and kissed her softly before they started to wash the night away. Every once in a while David would steal a kiss from her or she from him and it was sweet and soft and everything Dave had missed in a real relationship.

 

They got dressed and began talking about their plans for the rest of the week "Portia wants me to meet her new boyfriend," Krystall said as she did her make up.

 

"Really, and who would this new boyfriend be?" Dave inquired as he trimmed his goatee with more concentration than a painter making a masterpiece.

 

"Scott, first guy she's really liked since the break up," Krystall explained as she finished up and turned to watch him. He looked amazing, distinguished even but he would just scuff if she said that out loud. He thought he was getting too old and she had to disagree after last night, she didn't think either of them had aged a day since the night they met. 

 

"And this Scott guy treats her well because if not you just say the word..." he trailed off his threat to the poor guy not hard to imagine.

 

"He treats her the way you treat me Dave, like a gentleman should," She told him as he finished and hugged her to his chest.

 

"Good, he better or he'll be sleepin with da fishes," Dave joked as he trailed off into his best Italian mob impression.

 

"Be nice," she lightly slapped his chest and kissed his lips before letting him make his way to the bedroom while she finished up. She could hear his phone ring and him talking work as she came back out of the bathroom.


End file.
